


Just Friends

by Kittyxuchiha11



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Gayness ensues, That one au where everything is happy and there's no zombies, a lot of feelings, claire is oblivious, fake dating with a splash of feelings on the side, moira is gay as heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyxuchiha11/pseuds/Kittyxuchiha11
Summary: “How about we make this a little bet. If you can get a date with the legendary Claire Redfield I’ll give you 20 bucks”“Fine, challenge fucking accepted”She thought it would be easy, just go on a pretend date and get the money, right? But of course, it doesn't work like that.





	1. Chapter 1

Moira grins, snorting slightly as she listens to Sarah’s hilarious story of this party she went to last weekend. It’s a sunny Saturday afternoon, and Moira and her friends are just chilling out in the little café they like to go to. They’re all supposed to be shopping for a new outfit for Nicole’s birthday party which is next Friday, but they decided with it being such a nice day they’d just grab some drinks and chill out for a while. 

“What about you Moira?”

Moira’s attention is brought back to the conversation at hand as Kayla says her name.

“What?”

“I was asking what you got up to last weekend, you’ve barely told us anything in weeks”

She shrugs, taking a quick sip of her drink before replying “Not done much, had this family barbeque thing which was so fucking boring and lame”

“God, who are you and what have you done with Moira? she always has some sort of story to tell” Sarah asks with a soft laugh as she glances at Moira over her drink. Moira groans dramatically, flashing her friends a small smile as she realises that maybe she might actually have a story to tell after all. 

“Okay, so maybe the barbeque wasn’t totally boring and lame”

“Ohhh, were your dad’s old weird friends there again?” 

“Yeah, but they’re always there. Jill and Chris practically live at ours with the amount they come round”

“Then what’s so exciting about them being there?” Kayla asks, raising an eyebrow, although Moira is sure her friend definitely knows the answer already.

“Not just them, Claire was there”

They both stare at her blankly, which honestly Moira is a little upset about. It’s not like she talks about Claire constantly or anything, but she does mention her in passing sometimes. Okay more than sometimes, she talks about her a lot. She sighs in defeat, taking another sip of her drink and wondering if her friends ever listen to a word she says.

“Oh” Kayla suddenly says, getting the attention of both Moira and Sarah “Claire as in ‘Claire is so awesome I love her so much’ Claire”

“Shut upppppp” Moira groans dramatically, looking down at the table mostly out of embarrassment as her cheeks flush slightly. Okay, so maybe she really does talk about Claire a lot. But her friends all know it’s because she just looks up to the older woman, that’s all. Claire is a total badass who just understands and really gets Moira more than anyone ever could. She rides a motorbike for Gods sake! like that is the coolest thing anyone over the age of thirty could ever do in Moira’s books.

“So did you guys like totally make out or something?” Sarah says, totally not interrupting Moira’s daydream about her and Claire riding into the sunset on Claire’s motorbike at all. 

“What?” Moira asks, her voice raising several octaves as her face flushes even more “No, of course we didn’t!”

Her friends just laugh in response, elbowing each other and mocking Moira further, especially about the fact her face is now bright red. It’s all harmless fun of course, the sort of things they all do when one of them has a crush on someone. But the thing is, Moira doesn’t have a crush on Claire. No way could she ever have a crush on Claire, ever.

“Aw don’t lie to them Moira, you know exactly what we got up to in that closet”

The girls stop laughing, their mouths slightly hanging agape as they stare at the person obviously standing behind their friend. Moira turns around, grin already on her face before she even sets eyes on Claire.

“Claire, hey” she greets casually, hoping her face isn’t still totally flushed as she stands up to give her friend a quick tight hug. Claire of course returns her hug, giving her an extra tight squeeze and a smirk when they pull away from each other.

“You sharing your fantasies about me with your friends here?”

Moira rolls her eyes “Oh yes of course, just telling them about how I want to ravish the great Claire Redfield” 

Claire lets a loud laugh escape her lips as she grins back at Moira “You crack me up Moria, you know that?”

It’s only as Moira stands there, trying to think of a reply that she remembers her two friends are still sitting there just staring at her. “Oh yeah, this is Claire by the way, if you hadn’t got that by now”

“Nice to meet you both” Claire says with a smile as she looks to Kayla and Sarah, giving them a quick nod.

They both nod back at her, seeming to snap out of whatever strange little trance they’re in. Moira is a little confused to why they both seem to be so interested in Claire, but she doesn’t really care to think on it much.

“What are you doing here anyway?” She asks as she turns back to Claire with a soft smile.

“One of the girls at work is about to go on maternity leave so I’m doing my obligatory baby shopping for her” Claire answers as she holds up the bag she has in her hand. “Plus, any reason to get away from the paper work waiting for me back at the office is a god send”

“I know right, fuck paper work” Moira says with a grin.

Claire smiles politely in response to Moira’s words, obviously refraining from mirroring the younger girl’s bad language. If that’s because they’re in public, or just in front of her friends, Moira doesn’t know. Claire isn’t really one for swearing or anything like that often, but Moira has heard her do it a few times, and honestly, she thinks that Claire definitely ought to do it way more. She decides to stop that train of thought right there, before she has some sort of revelation that she has a weird swearing kink or something.

“Well I better get on with this” Claire says, interrupting her thoughts “I’ll text you later, okay?”

Moira cringes slightly, thinking about how bad Claire is indeed at actually texting people when she says she will, but Moira doesn’t say that out loud obviously. She just nods, grabbing her friend for another hug before Claire wanders off to continue her exciting shopping adventure. 

She turns back to her friends, expecting them to look confused. Most people do when they realise she’s in fact very good friends with someone who is twelve years older than she is. But instead of confused looks, she’s met with two very wide smirks. Uh oh, that isn’t good.

“Holy shit Moira, she’s hot”

Moira just laughs, expecting her friends to join in but they don’t. They both look at her with serious expressions. That’s when Moira really grasps the situation she’s just landed herself in.

“Well yeah, she’s good looking, could have any guy she wants” Moira says with a small shrug, trying to play it cool and brush her friends off. 

“Or any girl she wants” Kayla replies, the smirk returning to her face.

“Pretty sure she’s straight Kay”

“Are you kidding me? she looks like the biggest closet lesbian I’ve ever seen”

Moira nearly chokes on her drink.

“No wonder you like her so much, I would so be in there if I had the chance” Sarah says with a laugh.

“Have you both just turned gay as hell for Claire Redfield?”

“No one’s as gay for her as you are”

Moira finishes off her drink, waving her hand as if to dismiss Kayla’s comment entirely “No fucking way. Claire and I are just friends”

“Uh huh”

“Seriously, just friends”

“I think you guys would be cute together!” Sarah says with a grin. Sarah is definitely the match maker of the group, she always wants to try get everyone coupled off together. Well, she tries to get them coupled off anyway, but it turns out that being told ‘you guys look cute together, quick go date!’ isn’t the best premise for anyone to start a relationship on.

“Even if I did want to date her, she’s old as fuck so I can’t” Moira says simply, looking down at the now empty cup in her hand.

“Never stopped Lucy and John”

“Yeah, ‘cause he’s five years older, Claire is hella old compared to that”

“Eh, you’re lame Moira, thought you’d so be up to the challenge”

Moira is well and truly stumped. Her friends think it’s cool to date people that much older? That’s something she hasn’t heard before. Then again, the only person who has even talked to her about relationships is her dad, and he doesn’t want her or Polly to date anyone ever.

“I’m not lame, I could score that if I really wanted” Moira says, actually feeling a bit offended for some reason.

“Hmm” Sarah muses, her eyes widening slightly as an idea suddenly hits her “How about we make this a little bet. If you can get a date with the legendary Claire Redfield I’ll give you 20 bucks”

Moira almost laughs out loud at her friend’s suggestion, but as she looks at Sarah she realises the girl is being serious. It’s not that she’s desperate for money or anything, but it could be a good bet to win, for her reputation of course, and for a bit of fun in all honesty.

“Fine, challenge fucking accepted”


	2. Chapter 2

True to her word, at about 5pm Claire does in fact text Moira. Moira is having dinner at the table with her family when her phone makes the little noise it always does. Barry looks up from his plate, giving her nothing short of a glare as if to tell her no phones at the table. She knows very well the household’s rules about no phones at the table, but really her and Polly always have their phones on them. She ignores it, taking her phone out of her pocket and placing it on the table. Barry seems content at that, knowing she isn’t going to use it. Well, that is until another message comes through, and then another after that.

“Moira” he warns, placing his cutlery down to make his glare more intimidating.

“Yeah yeah, I know. Can’t help when my fucking phone goes off”

“Don’t you use that tone with me young lady”

“Oh my god dad chill-” another beep.

“You know the rules Moira, you shouldn’t have it at the table” Barry says, his voice steady but stern as he looks at her the way he always does when she’s in trouble. Moira just rolls her eyes, and turns her phone on vibrate before shoving it back in her pocket.

For the rest of their meal the atmosphere is tense due to the complete silence that has fallen across the family. Kathy tries to make conversation with Polly by asking about how things are going at college, but even that soon dies down and they are yet again left in an awkward silence. All the while, Moira’s phone is going crazy in her pocket. She knows better than to even try check it with Barry still watching her like a hawk. It’s probably just the group chat blowing up because they’re posting funny cat videos to each other once again.

She’s interrupted from her thoughts about said cat videos, as she feels her phone give a rather long buzz, way too long to just be a notification for a message. She takes a quick peak at her phone, seeing she is indeed being called by someone. Not just anyone, Claire.

“Moira what did I just tell you” Barry growls from across the table. Moira ignores him, deciding Claire is way more important than her grumpy as fuck dad, accepting the call and placing it to her ear.

“Hey what’s up-”

“-Moira! Finally, are you okay, what’s going on?”

“Yeah, I’m fine…” Moira trails off, a little confused to why Claire sounds so worried. The look her dad is giving her is a full-on glare now, and she doesn’t even want to think about what sort of trouble she’s going to be in later.

“I was so worried you weren’t answering my messages and I-”

Of course, she almost forgot about Claire’s intense paranoia.

“Well I’m fine. See, no damage done, I’m good” Moira replies casually, standing up and turning her back to her family as she goes to walk out the room.

“Moira! Get back here. Right. Now” Barry says, it turning more into a growl to the end. Moira doesn’t need to be facing him to know he’s giving her that look he always does. She simply sticks up her middle finger at him, before quickly making her escape from the room.

There’s a silence from Claire as Moira makes her way upstairs and into her room. She’s about to say something now she’s away from her nightmare family and sitting comfortably on her bed, but Claire beats her to it. 

“I just got you in trouble, didn’t I?”

Moira’s a little taken aback at Claire’s words, well more by the tone of them, because Claire just sounds so…sad, or maybe disappointed? Whatever it is, Moira doesn’t like it. “What? No, course not”

“Moira”

She groans, not wanting to get into this with Claire. Claire has been around long enough to know Moira and Barry’s relationship isn’t the most perfect one, it’s sort of an unwritten rule they don’t talk about it, no one does “It’s just Barry, you know what he’s like, always got a stick up his ass”

“I shouldn’t have freaked out on you, sorry” Her voice is quiet, almost sounding ashamed. Moira won’t let her feel that way, no way in hell.

“No, Claire it’s okay, seriously. You can’t help when your shitty anxiety freaks you out, and Barry needs to chill, learn to let me actually get on with my life and shit”

“I guess but…let me make it up to you. What do you say we get ice cream tomorrow?”

“What like, just the two of us?”

“Who else would I ask along? Chris?”

Moira Scoffs, loving the small laugh Claire can’t help but let out at her reaction. “Okay, okay yeah I get your point. It’s just like- it’s a weird thing because we like never get to hang out alone”

“Well tomorrow is a rare day off work, so I thought I aught to make it up to you by at least getting you ice cream and hanging out”

“Only ice cream? No chance of like, going on a shopping spree with me?”

Moira can practically hear the grin in Claire’s voice as she answers “In your dreams Moira”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Their getting ice cream/totally not a shopping spree adventure is going great until they actually have to sit down and talk to each other. It’s not that Moira can’t talk to Claire or anything, in fact she could chat her ear of for years with all the family drama stories. But now, as their both sitting near the little ice cream place in the mall, and Moira is actually making bloody eye contact with Claire, she knows she has to say something. Something which isn’t just gossip or a funny story for once.

“Hey, Claire?” she says, successfully getting the other woman’s attention. Their eyes meet, and Moira feels her stomach flutter for some reason. She’s nervous obviously, but should she be this nervous for telling Claire about a simple bet?

“Yeah?” Claire finally answers, taking a rather long, and possibly seductive, lick of her ice cream.

“So…” Moira starts, suddenly finding it hard to meet Claire’s eyes “this is gonna sound childish as hell so like don’t hate me or anything…but I have a bet with my friends”

“Hmm, a bet?”

“Yeahhhhh” Moira answers, drawing out the word and finally actually looking at Claire “It’s totally stupid but they were teasing me yesterday and said- fuck I don’t wanna say it”

“Come on Moira it’s just me” Claire says with a soft smile, holding Moira’s gaze “you know I’m not gonna tell on you or anything”

“I know I know, it’s just like. it’s about you and- and me and-“

“-Just tell me Moira”

“I’llgettwentybucksifigoonadatewithyou”

“You’ll…what?”

“That’s the bet, I get 20 dollars from Sarah if I get a date with you”

Claire just stares at Moira for a moment before a grin spreads across her face “okay”

“…Okay?”

“Okay I’ll go on a ‘date’ with you”

Moira’s face flushes and she tries very hard to look away and try not let anyone see, especially Claire. Claire just laughs in response. “Oh come on Moira, don’t be embarrassed. It’s not real. I did those sorts of bets all the time in college, fake dates are just a bit of fun and easy money”

Moira lets out an audible sigh of relief. Claire probably thinks that it’s in relief that it’s a fake date. It’s probably a good thing she doesn’t know it’s actually in relief that Claire can’t see how flustered she is, and how her heart is still beating way too fast. The idea of going on an actual real date with Claire is…something which Moira would like to say she’s never thought about, but her mind has absolutely wandered to it. Maybe she did have the tiniest crush on Claire when she was younger, but now…now she’s totally over it…isn’t she?


End file.
